


Nemoland-Settings

by permanganateion



Series: Nemoland [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Nemoland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871719
Kudos: 5





	Nemoland-Settings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【ggad】尼莫乐园 （未来+魔法世界/饥饿游戏AU/正剧长篇）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119333) by [RewriteTheEndingOfStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory). 



Background

In the early 22nd century, the wizarding world was revealed maliciously. With the rapid advances in science and technology, muggles started a ten-year purge against all wizards—the governments established the Ministry of Worldwide Magic Suppression, shut down wizarding schools, arrested pure-blood wizards and confiscated their wands. After the great success of the purge, the Ministry had the last remaining, less than 2000 pure-blood wizards under control, and divided them into 12; they arranged 12 “Oddities Administrative Districts,” and surrounded them with 77-meter-tall walls, on top of which had monitoring stations to keep track of each wizard’s daily life. Those days were known as “the Harsh Nights. “

Nemo

Nemo means “no one” in Latin. “Nemo” in the title is referring Point Nemo, the oceanic pole of inaccessibility, the farthest point to lands on the Earth’s surface. In 2168, Mary Barebone, a business magnate, had a reclamation done at Point Nemo, building a reality filming location. Next year on 13th, the Ministry of Worldwide Magic Suppression had cooperated with the entertainment platform under Barebone’s name to film a reality killing show; they picked up a wizard over 17 years old from each Oddities Administrative District, airdropped them into Nemoland, and told them there could only be one _survivor._

_Survival_

A reality wizard killing show produced by Barebone Company. The first game was in 2169, the slogan of which is “Magic is Trick. “After that, they gradually completed the rules and regulations every year: 

In the 3rd game, they added pre-match training. However, because most of whom had received the orthodox wizarding education had already passed away, those competitors had little control of magic and still fought mainly by cold weapons.

In the 4th game, Barebone forced the three previous _survivors_ to each pick a student and to train them. After the game, all three committed suicide, only one remained alive. In the same year, Barebone company did everything they could to get 12 undestroyed wands from the government. 

In the 5th game, the film crew moved the place of pre-match training to Hogwarts, a famous English wizarding school, which had been shut down for 30 years. They found some left textbooks and essays for the competitors to practice their magic, but the latter needed to use “promoting notes” to look in any of the books in the restricted section in the library. Each of them would get 12 “promoting notes,” which would expose their location at random time during the game, based on how many notes they’d used. That was also the first game with wands, and for the first time, someone used the unforgivable curses. From then on, the ratings and the attention of _“Survival”_ increased at a steep rise; the show then went on viral, becoming a trending around the globe. 

In the 7th game, the champion who nailed the killing curse defeated 5 opponents in a row on the final day. The length of the game was dramatically reduced from around a month to 17 days. 

In the 8th game, the film crew had tasted blood last year, so they moved the pre-match training place to Armstrong School of Magic in Bulgaria. After that, the only 4 wizarding schools which hadn’t been destroyed in the war and could still find the track of them (England-Hogwarts, Bulgaria-Armstrong, USA-Ilvermorny, Uganda-Uagadou) had each become the pre-match training place quadrennially. 

……

In the 17th game, the 18-year-old pure-blood wizard Gellert Grindelwald from Köln was picked; he used all hid 12 “promoting notes” at the last night of pre-match training. After 26 days, he became the youngest champion of _“Survival.”_

In the 18th game, Grindelwald volunteered in the reaping, becoming the first volunteer in the game. After 19 days, he won the game again. 

In the 19th game, Grindelwald becomes the _survivor_ three years in a row. This time took him only 7 days. Reviewers said that his magic is above all the other wizards. He became the first wizard allowed to enter Special Administrative Districts at will. 

In the 20th game, Grindelwald won his 4th champion with no difficulty. He achieved high social status, had an interview with the muggle’s supreme commander, and ended up being a superstar and the blue-eyed boy. 

In the 21st game, Grindelwald volunteered again. At the same time, the reaping at Godric picked Aberforth Dumbledore, who just turned 17 a day before. To protect his brother, the English boy Albus Dumbledore, who’s only a year senior to Aberforth, became the second volunteer in _“Survival.”_

Three days after, Albus hopped on the plane, headed to Hogwarts to attend the 3-week pre-match training, and tried to learn how to win the game in Nemoland, to become the _survivor_ …


End file.
